What A Muggleborn Can Do
by no. fifteen
Summary: The war is over and Voldemort was defeated, but life didn't turn out so great for all the muggleborns. All the Ministry wanted to do was get rid of the opposing power, but they agreed with his pureblood propaganda. They locked Harry in Azkaban and Hermione is on the run and wants revenge. She'll show them what a muggleborn can do.


I wrote this for the November Black Market prompt for the Golden Snitch forum. My topic is gun (Write about what a muggleborn could do to destroy the magical world if they used Muggle weapons.)

* * *

Hermione had had enough. All the stupid, bigoted, illogical, pureblood wizards thinking they owned the world. She'd show them! Who did they think they were? She wasn't surprised that there were people like the Malfoys out there. No, that didn't surprise her at all. What did surprise her was that after the defeat of Voldemort, all the pureblood wizards decided that muggleborns "no longer had any use." Those were the exact words from Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic. The worst part was that the Weasleys, who had been her second family since she found out she was a witch, agreed with all the nonsense coming from the Ministry. Ron Weasley, the man she thought she loved, had turned against her too. It was all just a scheme to take the power from Voldemort and keep it for themselves. She would have her revenge. She'd show them what a muggleborn can do.

The only three people who weren't playing her were Harry, Neville, and Luna. As soon as Kingsley took over, Harry was sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban. They said it was because he murdered a the half-blood Tom Marvolo Riddle, but most everyone knew they really just wanted to get him out of the picture.

A week later, Neville's body was found near a waste bin with bruises and lash marks all over his body. It was discovered that he had been beaten to death by his grandmother, who then, was sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban for murdering a pureblood heir, and was placed next to Harry. Any one who had even a few brain cells would be able to figure out that Augusta Longbottom had been framed, but no one bothered to do anything about it.

Thankfully, Luna was still okay, as she was a pureblood, but everyone thought she was crazy, and so they wouldn't hire her. She tried starting back up the Quibbler, but they immediately took away her publishing license as soon as she started bad-talking the Ministry.

They'd tried to get Hermione too, but she'd outsmarted them. She was still a fugitive under the new rule, and not for unlike reasons.

What people didn't know was that this fugitive had planned revenge. Wizards could be so naïve. All it takes is two bullets to crack the strongest shield.

'Today, would be the day,' she told herself. She'd change the Ministry of Magic completely. It would be completely under her, Harry, and Luna's rule. They'd own magical Britain. Everything would change.

After covering herself in muggle makeup, so she would look unrecognizable, she rented a car from a muggle dealership and took off to Luna's house. It was unusual to see a car in that neighborhood, but it also wasn't completely unheard of.

As she neared Luna's house she drove past the Weasley's house, which had been upgraded from a shack to a large house, as they got most of the credit for defeating Voldemort. She peered inside the window and saw the family that had betrayed her friends and saw them eating a large feast as if they were innocent and had done nothing wrong. In fact, Molly seemed to have not even cooked the meal, like in her memories, but actually ordered her newly-owned house elves to do the work.

She reached into her back and pulled out one of her many bombs. This one was so small it would only take out their house, unlike most of the other bombs which were much bigger. She'd love to torture them, but she didn't have time for that. She had to go to Luna's

She drove away as she heard a loud blast. Knowing people were constantly watching Luna, she parked her car far away from her place, and threw on her muggle invisibility cloak, which worked exactly like Harry's but it didn't run on magic. She entered her house when a gust of wind made it look like the door had opened on its own as planned, and greeted a blond-haired girl with a wand in her hand.

"When you escaped from the Ministry, what time did you arrive at my house?" Luna asked.

"Four thirteen, three days later. What color are wrackspurts?"

"Their color changes to match the aura of the person that they are closest to. If they are equally close to two people their color becomes a mix of two people," Luna answered, lowering her wand, which she hadn't used in months anyway.

Hermione smiled, remembering the good times she'd shared with her friend. "You remember the plan?"she asked.

"Of course. Do you have the guns?"

"And a few bombs."

"How many is a few?"

"Fourteen," Hermione replied, smirking viciously. "I had another, but on my way here, I saw the all Weasleys eating dinner, like a perfect, happy family, in there house. It was like Fate was just begging me to use it. "

Luna rolled her eyes and tutted. "Ah, so that's what that large noise was— wait if you blew up the entire Weasley family you have no excuse not to let me blast off Cho Chang's arms. I always hated that little snotty brat."

"I said you couldn't blast it off, I never said anything about using a knife."

Luna pouted, "But Neville stole my knife."

"And not without good reason. You were about to poke his eye out."

"Was that not the point?" Luna asked innocently.

Hermione genuinely laughed for the first time in months. It was good to be back with her friend.

Luna exited the house with Hermione, who was under the invisibility cloak, and walked to the car Hermione had driven to Luna's house. In order to not gain suspicion, Luna drove the car, like Hermione had been teaching her. Once they had gotten onto the highway, they knew they had lost the wizards, so Hermione, who was the better driver by far, took over. She drove all the way to the body of water in which Azkaban lay, and then rented a motorboat from a local shop.

The boat raced across the lake surrounding the island, getting to the prison in no more than twenty minutes.

From there, it was easy as pie. The Ministry liked to brag about how secure Azkaban was, but it was only good as long as no one broke into the Island, which wasn't all that hard to do, if you had a bit of brains and knew a thing or two about muggles.

Hermione raced up to the Harry's cell, whose placement she found from a map she had stolen from the Ministry, and freed him with a bobby pin.

She and Luna also freed Augusta Longbottom, who wanted revenge for her and her grandson, along with the rest of the innocents unfairly put in jail. They would have justice, and the trio would have an army.

Hermione, Harry, Luna, and Augusta went back on the motorboat along with a few muggleborns, renting more motorboats once they reached the mainland. The renter thought they were insane for renting so many motorboats, for it cost a lot, but it barely made a dent in Harry's fortune, which he willingly shared with Harry and Luna. After ushering all the innocents off the island, she threw her bombs on the island, sufficiently blowing Azkaban off the map and killing all the evil inhabitants and the dementors. The Ministry had been searching for a way to get rid of them for a long time— they be pissed to find out it was muggle bombs which had outed them once and for all.

Harry hadn't send a thing to Hermione or Luna besides a "thank you" when he was freed from prison, but a smirk had been plastered on his face since he left Azkaban, which made even Augusta shiver in fear.

 **Two years later. . .**

Hermione was proud to say that Harry, who was now dating Luna, and the rest of their army had completely recovered from their stay at Azkaban, besides the welcomed insanity. Harry was the commander of the army, Hermione was the brains, and Luna was, well, Luna. She brought laughter to the soldier's faces and would take away the stress and sadness which was relentlessly pounding on all their heads.

All of them were on the most wanted list, but none of them had been caught. And that was the way it was going to stay.

Today was the day they were going to takeover the Ministry. At first, many had been angry, and scared, that they weren't going to be using much magic, but a day on the shooting range had them all convinced that they could win with just muggle weapons.

They were going in three separate groups. The first group, which was lead by Harry was going to Diagon Alley; the second group, which was lead by Luna, was going to Hogsmeade; and the third group, which consisted solely of Hermione, was going to the Ministry. They would have victory.

Augusta Longbottom, along with the rest of the elders and children would stay at the base watching on three different tvs which Hermione had linked to a video camera on her, Harry, and Luna's uniforms, which were muggle black sports shorts and a black shirt, the exception being Hermione, Harry, and Luna, who had red shorts as they were leading the groups.

Hermione drove to the nearest visitor's entrance. She stated that her name was 'Hermione Granger' and that her reason for visiting was that she was going to 'blow up the Ministry.' It let her in anyway. The Ministry needed to amp up its security.

Hermione drove to the Ministry, covering herself in their invisibility cloak once she reached her destination: the visitor's entrance which she had used in her fifth year at Hogwarts. She silently scattered ten different bombs around the Ministry, which were all timed to go off in ten minutes. She rushed out of the building as fast as she could, without making any noise, and quickly walked to her car and drove away to a safe distance where she could watch it blow up.

It was a shame to blow up such an ancient building, but the whole Ministry was corrupt and if they were going to rewrite all the laws, they might as well start from scratch. No need to remind people of how awful the Ministry used to be.

After a short waiting period the Ministry blew up. The 'ka-boom' echoed throughout the air, and she would be surprised if the muggles couldn't hear it even through the many wards the Ministry had put up to prevent it.

Hermione then drove back to their base, which was the British Potter mansion. Harry should've been notified of it when he was much younger, along with many other things, but they had found out Dumbledork was quite manipulative, and looking back at their pasts had just confirmed it.

Hermione was the first one back, but she knew it wouldn't belong until her friends joined her in victory.

 **Diagon Alley**

Taking over Diagon Alley was easy. Most of the shop workers could barely put up a shield, and the streets only had a few wandering people as most adults were at work, and the children were at school.

Harry was a master with a gun, much better than with a wand. He never missed his target. He hit Ollivander, who he had come to hate very much when he came as a witness to the prosecution at is trial, in the stomach, so he would die a slow and painful death.

He liked shooting people in the eye— it helped him with his targeting, and it would always kill his target. They spared nothing except for the shops.

He'd like to take the credit, but he knew it was all thanks to Hermione. He'd make sure everyone knew that when they took over.

 **Hogsmeade**

Hogsmeade was actually the hardest to take over, and not because of Luna went easy on people, which was the exact opposite of the truth, but because there was one flaw with their plan: the Hogwarts' students were spending their day at Hogsmeade. At first, a few of the soldiers were unconvinced that they should hurt children, it only took a little persuading from Luna to go through with it. It wasn't their future society would miss the already-molded children anyway.

The problem was, as soon as the fight broke out, the teachers came out to defend the children, and while most weren't that skilled, some, like Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn were.

No one was spared— all that was left after the battle was an overly fat slug, which Luna just happened to step on.

Victory was theirs!


End file.
